


The Boys' First Day at Chilton

by cold_nights_summer_days



Series: Where You Lead (I Will Follow) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Finally, Flash is a dick, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter Parker, THE au, Tony Stark Has A Heart, as per usual, aspiring journalist peter parker, gilmore girls - Freeform, he just does, howard stark just really fucking sucks, okay, tony stark is still lorelai gilmore dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: This is part two of the Gilmore Girls Au!ORPeter's first day at Chilton doesn't go as planned: obnoxious classmates and crazy amounts of notes don't make for delightful first days, to say the least. Throw in overbearing grandfathers and laundry day, and you've got a party!
Relationships: Peter Parker and Flash Thompson, Peter Parker and Tony Stark, Tony Stark and Howard Stark, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, peter parker and nick fury
Series: Where You Lead (I Will Follow) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523870
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	The Boys' First Day at Chilton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctornineandthreequarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/gifts).



> Hey hey hey! Sorry I disappeared for like three months . . . oops :) The point is, I'm back now, and with something you guys actually wanted!! Episode two of the Gilmore Girls . . . I'm gonna be real honest here, guys, it was kind of like pulling teeth trying to write this. But thank Misty and Jaime, because that's the whole reason this whole shebang happened. Love you two so much <<<333
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. It's kind of edited, but I got a little lazy near the end . . .
> 
> come scream with me on [Tumblr!](https://funky--lil--spider.tumblr.com/)

“Ow,” Peter said, grimacing. It was the tenth time his dad had stabbed him with a push pin in the last three minutes. His Chilton blazer had arrived by mail the previous day, but the sleeves were too long. Peter had insisted that it was perfectly fine, but his dad paid no mind.

“It wouldn’t hurt so much if you’d stop moving,” Tony responded, putting another pin in the jacket. He only had two more pins left to do, and then Peter could stop complaining.

“I’m not moving, you’re the one who keeps stabbing me.”

If Peter was stabbed (“ _Poked, stop being so dramatic._ ”) on purpose that time, nobody else had to know. It could be Tony’s little secret.

After Tony had finally put all the pins in, Peter carefully shrugged out of the blazer and handed it off to his dad to be sewed. He rubbed his wrists dramatically, and he swore that he actually saw a little blood. Tony laughed.

“You’re fine, you drama queen.”

“Um, I’m a drama _king_.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Presentation.”

The next morning, on Peter’s first official day of school, Tony woke up to Peter banging furiously on his bedroom door. It wasn’t the most pleasant way to wake up, but it wasn’t the worst way he’d ever been woken up by his kid. Flu season in the first grade takes the cake for that one.

“Get up!” Peter yelled, his voice muffled by the door. Tony muffled it further by pressing a pillow over his head. The next thing he knew, Peter had snatched the pillow and was holding it in the air, out of Tony’s reach. He was already dressed and ready for the day.

"What?” Tony asked. He groaned as the sunlight blinded him. How was it already so bright outside? He’d set his alarm for 05:30, it couldn’t be so sunny out already.

“We’re going to be late.” Peter said. Tony shook his head. There was no way it they were going to be late. He rolled over to check the time on the alarm clock, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Sure enough, Peter was right. The clock read 07:18 in its shocking red numbers.

“It’s supposed to be five—I set an alarm for five.”

“Well, its not five. It’s 07:19 and we are going to be late.”

“No, we won’t,” Tony said, immediately jumping up. His first stop was the closet, where he realized that all of his clothes were currently at the dry cleaners. Well, shit. All that was left was a old pair of sweatpants he’d worn when they repainted the kitchen last summer and a myriad assortment of band t-shirt.

Left with no other choice, Tony grabbed them and headed towards the bathroom. Peter shook his head.

“There’s no way you’re wearing that on my first day,” He said seriously. He even had his arms crossed. Tony shrugged. When Peter told him to hurry up for the third time, he told him to go wait in the car. After he finished brushing his teeth, he ran out the front door, not even bothering to check whether it was locked or not. They lived in Stars Hollow, anyways, it wasn’t like anyone there would try to break in. Anyone who actually needed to get in knew there was a key hidden in the fake turtle.

Peter, bless him, had already started the car. Tony was grateful that the heat was already on. While New England autumns were beautiful, they certainly weren’t known for being warm. Most of the drive was spent in quiet except for the radio playing quietly.

Once they’d actually pulled out of the driveway, Peter had turned into a nervous ball of energy. He alternated between playing with the straps of his backpack or the newly hemmed cuffs of his Chilton blazer or simply staring out the window. Tony glanced at him every so often, wishing there was something he could do.

“Are you excited for your first day?” His dad asked, pulling into the last available parking space. By some small miracle, or the breaking of every traffic law, they were not late. Other students were making their way towards the impressive brick building, each dressed impeccably. 

“Yeah, but I’m so nervous. Everyone here is so smart.” Peter answered. He continued to toy with the cuff of his uniform jacket and pointedly avoided looking at the school. He wondered if he had made the right choice by leaving Ned and Stars Hollow High behind.

“You’re smart too, kiddo. That’s why we’re here.”

“What if I can’t catch up? It’s already half-way through the semester.”

“You will,” Tony assured him. “And you can always ask me for help if you need it. You know that.”

“Thanks.” Peter breathed. He finally looked at the entrance of the building and took a deep breath. “We should probably go in.”

“We?” Tony looked at Peter, confusion evident on his face. Peter nodded.

“You’re supposed to meet the headmaster, remember?”

“Clearly not. I can’t go in there dressed like this,” Tony said, gesturing to his less-than-fancy-school-appropriate-outfit. The t-shirt he’d chosen was a little more graphic than the Headmaster might appreciate. Peter shot him a glare.

“I told you we should have done laundry this weekend.”

“I set an alarm—”

“—that didn’t go off—”

“Can’t I just meet him another time?”

“The letter said you have to meet him on the first day.” Peter said. Tony stared at him questioningly. What letter was he talking about?

“There was a letter?”

“You didn’t read it?”

“Obviously not.”

“Well, you have to meet him. So just wear this,” Pete reached into the backseat and produced a Stars Hollow High sweatshirt that had definitely seen better days. It must have been in the car since last winter. “And let’s go.”

“There’s no way that’s going to fit me,” Tony complained, trying to force it on anyway. Much to his dismay, it did fit (oh so barely) and he had to wear it inside.

After several quips and many disgusted stares later (from staff _and_ students) the boys found themselves in the front office. The receptionist couldn’t have had a snootier voice if she had tried when she told them that Headmaster Fury was waiting for them in his study. Well, maybe she could have, but it would have been rather difficult.

Tony and Peter thought they were both going to die of embarrassment when they walked in. Peter was nervous that the headmaster wouldn’t like him, and Tony was nervous because he was walking into an especially important meeting dressed like a Walmart shopper.

He was usually great at first impressions, but if the look on Headmaster Fury’s face was anything to go by, this would not be counted as one of those times. It only made the whole situation better that someone was already in the room with the headmaster. It was the very last person Tony wanted to see that day – or any day for that matter – his father.

Here, in Peter’s new school, was Howard fucking Stark.

It was clear that neither of them had expected Howard to be there. They both looked shocked, though Tony’s might have been anger more than anything else. Peter silently added ‘scared’ to the list of feelings currently swirling through his mind. It was a few moments before anyone spoke, the four of them choosing to glance awkwardly at each other instead.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked finally. Howard smiled fakely before answering.

“I just figured I should drop by since it’s my grandson’s first day here. Besides, Mr. Fury and I go way back, don’t we?”

Fury nodded, and Howard finally realized what his son was wearing. He took a deep breath, composing himself. Tony guessed that it was because he was trying not to yell in front of an old family friend.

“Difficulties getting dressed this morning, Anthony?” He asked snidely. Tony had to refrain from rolling his eyes. He clenched his jaw, caught between the idea of punching his father and giving Peter a good education. Those events were most certainly mutually exclusive, and despite only wanting the best for his son, he almost chose the latter.

“There were a few bumps in the road this morning,” Tony said curtly. He desperately wished Peter had let him stay in the car, and he suspected Peter was wishing the same thing. Especially when Howard walked towards them and placed his hands-on Peter’s shoulders. Peter tensed involuntarily, but Howard pretended not to notice.

“At least one of you knows how to dress properly. You look very nice in your uniform, Peter.”

“Th—thank you, sir,” Peter stuttered. Tony wanted to tell Howard to _get the fuck away from my son right now,_ but Fury was still staring at the three of them inquisitively. He cleared his throat and moved to sit behind his desk.

Peter took a seat in one of the chairs facing Fury’s desk. Howard sat in the other, leaving Tony to stand behind them awkwardly.

“Peter has a 4.0 grade average, did you know that?” Howard said. Peter shrunk into his chair. Since when would Howard know that anyway? So far, this whole morning felt like a nightmare sequence.

“I’m sure he does know,” Tony replied, annoyed. Howard wants absolutely nothing to do with them two weeks ago, but now he acts like he knows what’s going on. It’s just because he saw the chance to be controlling again and took it.

Fury, sensing the tension in the room, suggested that he talk to Peter alone. Peter couldn’t decide if that was worse or not. Nevertheless, Howard stood up to leave, though he certainly didn’t seem happy about it. Tony followed Howard out of the headmaster’s office. The halls were completely empty now, the students busy in first period. Their footsteps echoed against the incredibly lofty ceilings.

“How can you leave the house like that?” Howard asked. Tony groaned. Was he seriously still on that?

“It wasn’t like I meant to. Like I said, there were some bumps in the road this morning.”

“And on Peter’s first day of school, no less,” Howard kept talking, not bothering to listen to his son. “What kind of first impression did you think that would make? Certainly not a very good one.”

“What are you even here for?”

“I came here to put in a good word for Peter. Thank god, because it didn’t seem like you could do it yourself.”

“I can handle Peter’s life pretty well by myself, thanks.”

“Oh, so I can pay for it, but I’m not allowed to be here?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“But that’s what you meant. I see how it is. Should I just avoid this neighborhood all together? I know my doctor is just down the road—maybe I can get an exception if I’m bleeding from the head.”

“Can you stop being so goddamn dramatic?”

“I’ll see you at dinner on Friday, 6 pm sharp. Don’t be late, and don’t show up dressed like that.” Howard said, walking towards his car. Tony stood in the middle of the parking lot, infuriated. He wished that there was someone else he could have asked for the money, something else he could have done. Of course Peter was worth it, but he wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with his father.

Peter stared at Headmaster Fury uncomfortably, unsure of what to do or say. Neither of them had spoken since his dad and grandfather had left the room. He was pretty sure Fury was sizing him up, and Peter wanted to shrink under his gaze. On the bright side, he’d answered his question from earlier; he definitely should have stayed at Stars Hollow High.

Eventually, Fury spoke. “You have amazing grades, and quite a few teacher recommendations, but I don’t see much in the way of social activities. Did you not find anything you liked at your old school?”

“There wasn’t that many offerings,” Peter answered truthfully, “But I was in marching band and Spanish club.”

“Any sports?”

“I ran track once as a sprinter in freshman year. I wasn’t particularly good, so I didn’t sign up again next year.”

Fury raised his eyebrows at Peter questioningly and Peter cursed internally. Apparently, that was not the right answer. Fury closed Peter’s file. "What are your goals in life? What do you want to do once you're finished here at Chilton?" 

"I want to go to Harvard and major in journalism. I could write a few books, or report on what's really going on. I kind of want to be a part of something big, you know? I want to see something."

"Harvard is a very difficult school to get into, but I believe you're on the right track by coming here. I would suggest going out for the Franklin if you're interested in journalism." 

"Thank you, sir." Peter said. He hadn't been interested in the school paper in Stars Hollow, but he chalked that one up to the kids who were on it. They weren't the nicest, if you catch his drift. 

“I’m going to be honest with you, Peter. I might be friends with your grandparents, but that doesn’t mean anything for you. Chilton is a prestigious school and you will not be getting special treatment simply because I know your family or because you’re a Stark.

“You might have been the smartest student in Stars Hollow, but things are different here. This is a more rigorous learning environment. It is very possible that you will fail. You’re starting late—almost half-way through the semester. Failure is a part of life, Mr. Stark, but it is certainly not a part of Chilton.”

“Yes, sir,” Peter nodded. Fury handed him his file and instructed him to bring it to the administration office down the hall. Mrs. James, the office administrator, was about as pleasant as the other people Peter had met this morning. She barely spared him a glance while she handed him paper after paper, including maps, rules, his schedule, and school code of honor.

When she told him he had to be able to recite it on command, he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Tony burst into Pepper’s, ignoring the odd looks he received. He’d gotten them from everyone on the street, including Natasha. She even stopped teaching her dance class just to make fun of him. When she heard the bell, Pepper looked up from the register and nearly laughed.

“I need coffee,” Tony said by way of greeting. Then, Pepper said the most horrifying thing he’d ever heard.

“I’m out of coffee. I have tea, though.” 

“Please tell me you’re kidding. This is definitely not a tea morning.”

“I’d say, going on what you’re wearing. And no, I’m not kidding.”

“It was laundry day. You know, I had this whole plan. I was going to get up early, get my stuff from the dry cleaners, pick up breakfast.”

“What happened?”

“Stupid alarm didn’t go off. That, or I slept through it. And I’m still waiting for my coffee.”

“I told you I didn’t have any.” Pepper said pointedly. Tony gave her the most pitiful look he could muster. “Fine. I was kidding, but you really should stop drinking so much coffee.”

“I’ll stop drinking coffee when I’m dead.” Tony pulled appropriate amount of change from his wallet and handed it to her once she’d given him his coffee. He practically ran out the door afterwards. He still had to pick up his stupid clothes from the dry cleaners, run home and change, and make it out to the inn before work started. In thirty minutes.

The funny thing is, he might have actually made it to work on time if he didn’t get a phone call from none other than Howard Stark. Tony cursed as he answered it. It was tempting to let it ring, but he didn’t want to hear about it later this week at dinner.

“What do you want?” He asked. Howard scoffed on the other end of the line.

“I thought you had better manners than that. But since you must know, I’m looking at the Chilton catalogue. I was thinking of ordering a coat for Peter, but I’m not sure what size he is.”

“What?”

“I just said—”

“No, no. I heard what you said. I’m just so confused. Why are you so interested in his life all of a sudden? Before talked to you two weeks ago, you wanted nothing to do with him.”

“Well, now he’s representing the Stark name at a prestigious school, and I just thought—”

“Oh,” Tony said. Howard being genuinely interested in Peter’s life? Well that made no sense at all. But Howard being interested in his own image? That made perfect sense. “I should have known that’s what all of this was about. Don’t worry, dad, he’s not like me. He’s not an embarrassment, and he’s definitely not a disappointment.”

Tony hung up the phone and placed it back on the receiver. Talking to his parents always made him angry and he hated it. This was exactly why he’d kept Peter away from them. He didn’t want his kid to have to deal with the same shit he did growing up, thinking he had to be perfect and always be the best of everyone. Peter didn’t need the same childhood trauma as his father.

Tony sighed. Why couldn’t just one part of his day go as planned?

Peter did his best to pay attention in his first class of the day—English—but he could hear the students behind him whispering about him. He could have sworn one of them had called him ‘Mary’, whatever that meant. Peter was used to people whispering about him at school, though. He was the smart kid, the goody two shoes. It was kind of inevitable.

The classroom emptied quickly when the bell rang, most kids already rushing to their next class. Peter was not one of them, because the teacher stopped him on his way out to hand him a binder. Peter couldn’t believe how large it was. There had to be at least a hundred pages in it.

“This is the overview of the unit the class has been studying. They will be taking an exam on it tomorrow, but you can take a make-up on Monday. Will that be sufficient time for you to catch up?” Mr. Medina asked. For a moment Peter thought the teacher had to be kidding, but his expression was as serious as ever.

“Oh, um, of course that’s enough time,” Peter replied. He took the binder from Mr. Medina and almost dropped it. He looked down at it forlornly. It seemed that his weekend plans with Ned just got changed. To make matters worse, the next two classes he went to gave him a similar binder. And since he still couldn’t find his locker, he had to carry them all around with him.

Things were still rather gloomy by lunch. As he’d been leaving science, he was stopped in the hallway by some kid who introduced himself as Flash. Peter wondered if that was his real name or a self-chosen nickname. Either way, it sounded kind of stupid.

“I’m Peter,” He’d said, trying to introduce himself. Flash cut him off.

“I know who you are. Peter Stark, from Stars Hollow. I heard you’re a journalism major. Are you going out for the Franklin?” Flash glared at Peter harshly. “Because I’m going to be the editor next year. And I’ll have you know that I’m the top of the class. I intend to be valedictorian when I graduate.”

“That’s great,” Peter tried to shoulder his way past Flash, but Flash followed him.

“You’ll never catch up this late in the year. You should have just stayed at your small little school in the middle of nowhere.”

“Goodbye,” Peter made an escape attempt again, and again Flash followed him. Peter rolled his eyes. For being high class, some of them didn’t have very decent manners.

“Chilton is my domain, and the Franklin is my domain. Don’t you ever forget it.”

"Oh, I’m sure I won’t,” Peter said sarcastically. Flash narrowed his eyes at him before practically storming off. Peter was glad the next period was lunch, because it would give him time to find his locker. The hallways at this school seemed like a labyrinth to Peter. They all looked the same, and there were so many of them. By the time he’d finally located his locker, lunch was almost over. There were only two class periods after lunch, and Peter had one of them as a study hall. He used the time to begin looking at the English notes.

He’d only managed to make it through five (front and back) pages before the bell rang. By some small miracle, he’d been able to find his last class (history with Ms. Collins) without any issues. He took the last seat near the back and pulled out a notebook and pencil. He’d always been a good note-taker, so he didn’t struggle keeping up with the lecture. Even so, he couldn’t stop himself from glancing at the clock every five minutes. He’d been excited, though nervous, for his first day at Chilton this morning, but now all he wanted to do was go home.

When Tony walked into the kitchen, he caught Rhodey and Carol arguing over the crate of peaches sitting on the counter. Carol was leaning against the counter, blonde ponytail mussed from working in the orchard that morning. Rhodey was elbows—and head—deep in the crate of peaches.

“I think these are watery,” Rhodey complained, squeezing one of them. Carol rolled her eyes.

“They’re fine, Rhodey. Just take the damn peaches.”

“No, they’re smaller. Smaller means watery. And I can’t use watery peaches, Carol, there isn’t enough peach taste.”

“They’re not smaller, and they’re not watery. But now that you’ve gone ahead and squeezed _every one of them,_ I won’t have any to sell to anyone else!”

“Hey, Tones, can you try this for me?” Rhodey asked, holding out a peach for Tony to try. He took it, wanting this stupid argument to be over. Rhodey and Carol argued about almost every batch of produce she brought in for him. Tony wondered if it was just so that they could spend more time together.

Tony took a bite of the peach. It was watery—just like Rhodey had said. He said as much, and Carol glared at him. Tony shrugged. Carol might have been their produce provider, but Rhodey was his best friend. Tony was saved from defending his opinion when Happy opened the door grumpily.

“The mother of the bride wants to talk to you.” He informed them. Tony groaned. He’d been dealing with her all week, and he couldn’t wait for the wedding to be over so that he would never have to see her again. All she did was complain about her daughters, and all her daughters complained about was her.

“Fine. If I don’t come back, it was the twins who murdered me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Happy said. “And for the record, if I have to fetch you like a dog, I’d like a cookie and a raise.”

“You got it, Happy.” Tony walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, pasting a fake smile on his face. The twin brides were arguing over appetizers. _What a stupid thing to argue over_ , Tony thought, _at least it made sense when they were arguing over flower colors. Oh well. I guess this is what I signed up for._

Later that day, Tony pulled into the Chilton parking lot and rested his head on the steering wheel while he waited for Peter. Today had been such a long fucking day, and it was only 15:30. There was nothing he wanted to do more than pick up his kid, stop at the market for ice cream, and binge watch old recordings of Golden Girls.

Peter came out of school a few minutes after Tony pulled into the school’s driveway. He looked as dejected as Tony felt on the inside. It seems they’d both had a terrible day. Peter let out a long sigh as soon as he got in the car.

“Long day?” Tony asked. Peter simply nodded and picked up the coffee waiting for him in the cupholder.

“You’re a lifesaver,” He said gratefully.

“Ah, you know. I do my best,” Tony said. “What happened to you today?”

“I got a million notes to catch up with, some kid named Flash wouldn’t leave me alone, and someone else called me ‘Mary’. I don’t even know what that means.”

“Wow. They still stay that? It means they think you’re a goody two-shoes.”

“Seriously? Well, whatever, I guess. What about you?”

“Mine wasn’t much better. You remember that huge wedding that’s supposed to be at the inn this week? Turns out the brides and grooms are twins. It’s the creepiest thing ever, not to mention the fact that they’re all spoiled and entitled.” Tony said, a cluster headache forming at even the thought of having to deal with them tomorrow.

“How about we go home and drown our sorrows with ice cream?”

“Sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I'll try to get the next one up soon, but since I'm working on the Irondad Big Bang, I won't make any promises. Don't forget to leave comments/kudos, they actually motivate me to write ;)
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr!](https://funky--lil--spider.tumblr.com/)


End file.
